Infatuation
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: Natara dislikes clubs. She doesn't really understand the purpose of going to one. Oscar brings her to a club based on his latin flavor. Will she change her mind? Read and find out! Disclaimer: Cause of Death belongs to Electronic Arts and the song "Infatuation" belongs to Christina Aguilera.


Infatuation

The cacophony of mixed conversations, ear drum blasting music and random drunk guys hitting on her were the reasons Natara Williams hated clubs.

The last time she had gone clubbing was with her baby sister, Neha. Natara had been tense about her FBI exams and Neha had taken note of that.

Flashback:

"Nat, don't you think you've studied enough? C'mon, you need to loosen up. Let's go clubbin'!"

Looking up from her colossal pile of notes and a few textbooks, Natara narrowed her vivacious jade eyes at her sister. "Neha, this test is so much more important than being at a club. Besides, you know I don't like clubs." With that said, she continued to focus on her studies.

"You only live once, that's the motto, honey, YOLO!"

"Did, you really REALLY just say that?" Natara asked, looking up with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I did. Come on, Nat, you can't stress it neither. It'll be fun."

After another 30 minutes of arguing, Neha finally convinced Natara to go.

Present:

Oscar and Natara walk hand in hand towards a Latin club. Spanish music blares out from within the club.

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to come with you."

"Oh come on, babe, it'll be fun. You seem so stressed and I'd hate for you to black out."

Natara grinned.

"You're such a charmer."

Oscar grins back. "Charming is what I do best. Don't act like it's not the reason you have the hots for me."

Natara rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and kept on walking. Soon, they were inside the club, sitting at a bar table ordering a couple of drinks.

"Is there a concrete reason to make you dislike clubs so much, mi morena? Oscar asked, taking a sip of his Heineken.

"Not really. I just don't find any reason as to why you need to come to a club to have a good time. There's always throwing a party and you have the same result. Just...no crazy drugs.

Oscar stuck out his bottom lip and nodded in agreement. "That's true. Buy still, I wanted to bring you here so we can have some fun." Natara took a sip of her strawberry daiquiri and smiled.

"I know, Oscar. Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Oscar leans forward and gives her a sweet peck on the lips and Natara smiled again and kissed him back. "You're welcome, princesa. I just wanna see you happy."

Once they finished their drinks, Oscar and Natara head to the dance floor. The song, "Infatuation" by Christina Aguilera was playing through the speakers:

He comes from a foreign place, an island far away  
Intrigues me with every move  
Till I'm breathless, I'm helpless  
Can't keep my cool

Moving in smooth, liquid-like movements, Oscar began to dance. Natara can only stare in awe. She has never been dancing with Oscar. Sure, he's told her he loves to dance, but she could've never guesses he'd be so...mesmerizing at it!

Steals my heart when he takes my hand  
And we dance to the rhythm of the band  
I feel his fingertips grip my hips  
And I slip as we dip into a state of bliss

"Dance with me, mi princesa." Taking her hand, Oscar spun Natara around and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Natara could only smile.

Mama used to warn me to beware those Latin lovers  
She said, "I gave my heart to soon  
And that's how I became your mother"  
I said, "Ay Mama you seem to forget  
I'm not in love yet, sweet talk don't win me over"  
But I realized, big brown eyes can hypnotize, when he says

I am full blood Boricua, reads the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me, "Mami, I need ya"  
And my heart beat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
It's pure Infatuation

At this point, Natara was already into the song. A single drip of sweat cascaded itself down forehead, but she didn't care.

Slowly, Oscar meant down and whispered in her ear: "Having fun?"

Natara grinned in response. Oscar giving one back.

Skin the color of cinnamon  
His eyes light up and I melt within  
Feels so good it must be a sin  
I can't stop what I started, I'm givin' in

He brings life to my fantasies  
Sparks a passion inside of me  
Finds the words when I cannot speak  
In the silence his heart beat is music to me

With Oscar, Natara felt the lyrics speak the truth. She looked into his eyes and took in the smooth, cinnamon brown color, as well as with his skin tone. She wanted to get lost in those eyes. She took in the rest of him.

A nice sheen of sweat covered Oscar's profile. This only made him appear more attractive to her.

Mama used to warn me  
Not to rush love with another  
She said, "I'm not trying to lecture  
I just care about my daughter"  
"Ay Mama you seem to forget  
I never will let a man control my emotions"  
But when he smiles  
I feel like a little child and when he says

When she first met Oscar, he was all smiles and flirting. Natara reacted the same way, giggling and blushing nonstop. Feeling like a teenage girl with her first crush all over again.

I am full blood Boricua, reads the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me, "Mami, I need ya"  
And my heart beat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
It's pure Infatuation

Caught between my mama's words  
And what I feel inside  
I'm wanting to explore his world  
But part of me wants to hide

Should I risk it, can't resist it  
This has caught me by surprise  
Should I let him take me to Puerto Rico  
I can't hold back no more, let's go tonight

Papi hold me, say that you adore me  
Never let go, never leave me lonely  
Papi hold me, say that you adore me  
Never let go never leave me lonely

I am full blood Boricua, reads the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me, "Mami, I need ya"  
And my heart beat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
Can't help my infatuation  
Can't help my infatuation  
It's pure Infatuation

As the song ended, the two held each other in their arms, breathing heavily.

"Has anyone..told you you're a great dancer?" Oscar asked. "N-no..I usually don't dance to this genre of music. Thank you." Natara responded.

"Well, that was beautiful. I should bring you here more often."

"I'd love to!"

That was the day Natara Williams fancied clubs.


End file.
